<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolverine by Aifrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452813">Wolverine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit'>Aifrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voidstrike Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Healing, Help, Injury, Relationship(s), Voidstrike, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Healing, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn. Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. Stupid, stubborn, bullheaded, fucking <em>idiot</em>! Wraith grits her teeth, <em>growls</em> low in the pit of her chest at Anita's lopsided and bloody grin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voidstrike Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolverine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Wolverine<br/>Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)<br/>Rating: T for blood<br/>Words: 908<br/>A/N: I have a lot of fics I'd like to get written for October, for Apex Rare Pair Week and for general Halloween feels. This is a teaser for a longer one that's a WIP. Back to my roots with werewolves! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stubborn.</p>
<p>Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. Stupid, stubborn, bullheaded, fucking <em>idiot</em>!</p>
<p>Wraith grits her teeth, <em>growls</em> low in the pit of her chest at Anita's lopsided and bloody grin. She's nervous, fidgets, can't stop shaking, can't stop thinking about how much of an <em>idiot</em> Anita is to refuse professional help. What does this even prove in the long run? That she can bounce back from injury faster than any other Legend, including Wraith? Okay, yes, you’ve proved your healing factor is just a hair faster, congrats! But the Apex Games has some of the best doctors on Solace, hell, probably in all the Outlands. Care would have been easy. So <em>fucking</em> easy. To hell with the biological differences, the doctors are all under NDA!</p>
<p>So, Wraith kneels next to her on the white bathroom floor, heart racing with the fear that Anita might <em>actually</em> be seriously injured. Can't calm down watching her beloved - no, her stupid <em>dumbass</em> of a partner - writhe in pain beneath her.</p>
<p>Anita coughs, blood spattering the tiled walls and floor. Some dribbles onto her neck, stains her tank top-clad chest. She rasps as she breathes irregular and shaky breaths. She grins again, teeth and lips stained crimson, gazing at Wraith through half-open eyes. The usual warm brown shines under the fluorescent lighting, but the flecks of red don't go unnoticed - the spark's there, but the engine has stalled.</p>
<p>"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face," Wraith hisses. She shifts, rests her legs under Anita to pull Anita's head into her lap, cradling her as her eyes close. Anita drifts, losing consciousness, and Wraith's heart sinks as she watches.</p>
<p>"Look at me, Bang," she says, tapping the woman's cheek with an open palm. "Look at me <em>now</em>."</p>
<p>It takes several seconds, but Anita does, albeit weakly.</p>
<p>"You <em>need</em> to start healing, okay? You need to start right now."</p>
<p>"I… I can't…"</p>
<p>Another choke, another sputter of blood. Droplets splash her cheek, and the metallic stench overwhelms her, but she isn’t one to give up. Anita means too much to her.</p>
<p>Too. Much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do it. Do it for her. Do it for her. Start it. Make her heal! Make her heal!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Voices are correct. If Anita can't start it herself, she’s blocked somehow, maybe from the trauma of the injury, maybe from personal doubt or embarrassment. Wraith will need to jump-start it. She shakes her head at the decision, but it's one she has to make. Kick the healing factor into gear, and she'll be fine in a few days. Recovery could take weeks without it otherwise.</p>
<p>"Bang. Bang, listen to me."</p>
<p>Anita groans in response.</p>
<p>Wraith leans in close to Anita’s neck, kisses her right under her ear. "Babe, you know I have to do it, right?"</p>
<p>"Just- just do it. This shit… <em>hurts</em>." Anita clutches the back of Wraith's shirt - no claws, thankfully.</p>
<p>Wraith inhales deeply. Relaxes. Exhales. Intense heat burns through her, surges like lightning. Energy -  raw, primal, <em>bestial</em>. Nothing like the Void. She focuses her right hand and <em>pushes</em>, her own black claws finally sprouting from her fingertips.</p>
<p>She wraps her hand around Anita's forearm. The tips of her claws imprint into the skin, but she doesn't push yet. Gazes at Anita for approval.</p>
<p>Anita chokes a quick chuckle. She raises a hand to Wraith's cheek. Cups and caresses. Despite the shaking, her touch is tender and loving and Wraith nestles into it. Anita nods.</p>
<p>With a sharp squeeze of her right hand, she digs her claws into Anita's arm. Blood pools at her fingertips and drips down her arm as a deafening howl rips from Anita's maw. She holds her, watches. Waits.</p>
<p>A sudden spark in Anita's eyes signals the reawakening. Her irises, once a warm and deep brown, expand and flood with a newfound vigor in the form of bright carmine. Fangs rip into place in her mouth. She's alert, awake, squeezing the life out of Wraith's top with… freshly-grown claws, of <em>course</em>.</p>
<p>Another shirt Wraith will have to replace.</p>
<p>With one last, deep hack of her lungs, Anita sprays flecks of blood on the front of Wraith's shirt. But… her energy returns. She’s still in tremendous pain, if evident by the wincing and groaning, but the pain tolerance kicks in enough to allow her a degree of movement.</p>
<p>She's healing. Finally.</p>
<p>Wraith sighs. She releases Anita's arm, claws receding. As she collapses to rest her forehead against Anita's, the woman below her chuckles.</p>
<p>"You sound nervous. Heart's thumpin' away in there."</p>
<p>"We're not <em>immortal,</em> Anita. Next time you take a point-blank Mastiff shot to the chest, maybe see a doctor afterward?"</p>
<p>"Aww, you <em>do</em> care about me," Anita teases, red eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>It's hard to restrain herself from quipping back at that, but Wraith scoffs as she nuzzles the woman's nose and kisses the corner of her bloodied mouth. "Don't push it."</p>
<p>As much as she knows they can’t be killed so easily, the fear of losing Anita still weighs heavily on Wraith’s heart. It’s no laughing matter, so screw her for getting worried, she guesses. But it’s Anita and her method of coping - joking her way out of admitting a glaring miscalculation. Wraith has no desire to rub more salt in the wound. She’s just happy to hear the woman’s voice.</p>
<p>Wraith relents, and with oncoming tears clouding her vision, she whispers words the few words she’s never uttered to any other soul in the Outlands.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>